Breathe No More
by White Illusion
Summary: Ch. 3 is up! Winry gets kidnapped by Scar, and Edward goes to rescued her, but gets stopped by the homunculis. Ed is willing to sacrifice anything to get her back, even himself.Not good in summaries p
1. Listen to the Rain

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen, listen)_

_Whispering secrets in rain (listen, listen)_

_Magically searching for someone to hear_

_That story be more than it hides_

_Please don't let go_

_Can't we stay for a while?_

_It's just too hard to say goodbye_

_Listen to the rain_

_**Listen to the Rain**_

**_- Evanescence_**

Chapter 1: Listen to the Rain

The rain fell endlessly onto the ground, creating puddles. People that were outside enjoyed it, and didn't seem to mind. A young teenage boy looked outside watching the children playing outside. His chin resting on the window sill, sighing. Each time he sigh small fog formed on the window.

Edward despises being the 'dog of the military. Espically when Roy reminds him all the time that he is one, and must follow orders, as he gave him missions endlessly.

"Fullmetal." Startled by the man's voice. He glanced, only to make eye contact, with Colonel Roy Mustang.

"What…." Edward answered flatly, his back facing Roy.

"Tsk, that's not the way to talk to your superior." He replied.

"Sigh…" Edward turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"Much better." He laughed. Edward rolled his eyes. "Anyways where is that Rockbell girl I sworn I thought she came in here with you?"

"She at my dorm…sleeping." He stared Roy watching him twirl a pen around his finger then up at his face. "Well?"

"Well go with her, so must be up by now." He replied slightly annoyed, not wanting his presences. "Say hi to her from me, if she's not mad at me."

"Yeah…whatever…"He answered rudely, as he walked out the door, not brothering to shut it close.

Edward walked the empty hall of the central headquarters each step he took echo across the hall. It was a typical boring day for him, nothing to do. In fact it was really lonely without Alphonse around.

He slightly smiled remembering that Al would always bring a kitten inside when it's raining. He began to wondering where all the kittens came from. They come as if Al was a magnet.

He closed his eyes for a second. Which was a huge mistake, he suddenly collided with another person. "Oof!" Escaped from his mouth, as he fell on the floor.

His eyes snap open, it was Maes Hughes. "Watch where you're going, Ed." Hughes helped him up to his feet. "Going to your dorm?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm going to check on Winry."

"Better if you stay with her."

"Why?"

You didn't hear?"

"No…"

"Scar is on the loose, and near the central, too." He said in a low voice. Suddenly he smiled brightly. "Wanna come over to my house later?"

"No." He said rolling his eyes. "Later." With that he left reaching to his dorm he slowly turns the knob. He stepped in quietly, he looked over to his bed, and sure enough she was there. Lying there, he walked over noticing she was awake.

"Hey Winry…" He said softly. Walking over to her grabbing the chair near him and sat down.

"She's gone…"Winry said in a monotone voice, not bothering looking at him. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Hmm?" He didn't know what she meant by that. "What do you mean _she's_ gone?" he asked, some what confused.

She sighed. "Nothing." She slowly drifted to sleep. He raised a brow. '_Man what's with her today, she's been acting strangle lately. I mean when she came Central unexpectly, and then she won't leave.' _He thought angrily to himself.

He let his head rest on the chair. He closed his eyes, also slowly drifted to sleep.

The sun was up high in the sky, shining brightly down on the peaceful town of Risembool. Children laughter filled the air, as adults stopped by with their old friends to catch up where they last left off in their conversation. A few yards from there was a mid-thirty year old woman kneeling down.

Trisha was her name, Trisha Elric. She was picking tomatoes from the vines that grew from it. She began humming to herself an unfamiliar tune. As Trisha used her apron to gather all the tomatoes she plucked out.

"Mom, Mom!" a seven year old boy shouted, as he came running toward her, holding a shining item in his hand. She quickly turned around smiling as she saw sight of his son.

"Hmm what's wrong, Edward?" she asked still smiling sweetly. The boy held out the shining metal item that looks like a cow.

"Look what I made." Holding it higher, just enough for her to see. "Do you like it?" he asked. Waiting patiently for her answer.

"Of course, Ed. It's lovely." She reached out to pet his head.

"Just like your father."

He began giggling happily, proud of his hard work. But then as that changed as suddenly the sky grew dark. "But Edward, you didn't…." His eyes widen in horror, as blood began to stream down her face. "…finish completing me." He dropped the cow as it shattered into pieces.

"Mom….."

"Ahh!" He shouted as he shot up from his chair. "What…" Edward looked around his surrounding. "Man it was a dream…a horrible dream..."

He rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at the bed, no one was there. "Winry." He called out. No respond. "Winry!" he repeated a little louder.

"I'm right here." She answered. Ed turned the direction where her voice came from. She sat on the window sill looking outside. "It's still raining."

Edward got up from the chair and walked over to the window, he peered over her looking outside. "Yeah, it's pouring outside." He looked down at her. Wondering if he should ask her right then and now or just wait patiently for her to come clean.

"Why are you here?" He decided to ask now. "I mean you came unexpectly, and…" He began silenced. She looked over at him. Ed gazed at her eyes they were filled with sadness and emptiness. He caught him off guard.

"I…I don't want to be alone…" she said in a low voice.

"What? You have Pinako, I bet she missing you now."

"She's dead…"

"What!"

"She's dead." She repeated, her voice breaking. "She died. I…I didn't know what to do and I panic, so I left a note saying that she died to a neighbor, and I left. I….I'm sorry I didn't tell you." At this point she was crying, she felt helpless.

Edward looked at her in surprised. "Winry, I'm so sorry that she died I had no idea." Winry got up and hugged him tightly, as tears began tears began flowing freely from her eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Ed I miss her so much."

_I stand alone in the storm (listen, listen)_

_Suddenly sweet words they know (listen, listen)_

_Hurry they say for you haven't much time_

_Open your eyes to the love around you_

_Y__ou may feel you're alone_

_But I'm here still with you_

_You can do what you dream_

_Just remember to listen to the rain_

---------------------

Yay! First chapter finish I hope you liked it. It's one in the morning and barely finish. I know that grammar is bad, but bare with me I hope to get better actually I haven't really improved much from the last time I wrote. Still I hope you enjoyed it. The song is actually from Amy Lee's high school choir very lovely song. One more thing my stories intend to be very depressing, and I can't help it. Sorry. I'll shut up now.


	2. Whisper

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me

Into madness I know

I can stop the pain if

I will it all away

**_Whisper Evanescence _**

Chapter 2: Whisper 

"Hey Ed!" Winry called out.

"Hmm?" he responded, as he lay on the bed, with his eyes closed.

"It stop raining. Can we go outside I wanna get some fresh air. "She asked still looking outside the window. She walked over to him looking down at his face.

"Naw, I wanna stay in." He turned on his side not bothering to look at her. She narrowed her eyes. "Well you stay, while I go outside."

"No, if I stay in then you stay in." he said slightly annoyed. He heard Winry sighed angrily. She wasn't going to give up that easily. He knew that from the beginning, but decided to take that chance.

"I want to go outside!" she commanded. "It will only be a few minutes, then I'll come right back in."

"No." was all he had to say.

She was angry that the fact he won't let her go. "Fine then, just answer my question….truthfully. Why won't you let me go outside?" She asked hotly.

He had to lie to her, telling her the truth will be far worse than it already is. Scar is the only reason, he knew how Winry is. He had killed her parents long ago, but his next target is Winry. "Because….Hey! How about we go to Hughes house instead?" Winry jumped surprised by his sudden outburst. "Ed you-"

"I'll go look him right now and you stay here." He interrupted her, as rolled off the bed, and ran to the door. "Be right back!" As he slam the door shut.

"Okay…."

---------

Edward made his way back to the Roy's office, walking down the hall and up to his door. He slowly turned the knob and walking inside the office. Straight ahead was Roy looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Fullmetal back so soon." Mustang joked as he chuckled. "Where's Winry I sworn she'll with you." As he looked down as his paperwork, he made no progress since Ed left his office earlier.

"No, beside where's Hughes I need to talk to him." Ed replied impatiently. Roy looked up at Ed in surprised. Figuring out that he was not aware of what had happened. Everyone else in the room looked at him. Havoc, Hawkeye, Falman, Furey and Breda. All eyes had fallen on him.

Edward felt uneasy they knew something he did not know. This got him mad, he was part of the military and yet they won't tell him anything. "What? What happen?" he asked angrily.

"Edward…" Riza spoke softly. "Hughes is dead."

Ed was taken back by that. "What?" He couldn't believe it; he just talked to him a couple of hours ago. "Why was this not reported to me?" He asked furiously.

"We couldn't find you." She answered softly.

"Couldn't find me! I was here the whole time, in my dorm and you couldn't find me!"

"Hughes was murdered 9 months ago. Right after you and Winry left to Rushvalley." Havoc said as he cut into the conversation. We believed that he was killed because of Labatory 5 incident." He explained. "Evidence was left behind, leading all to Scar."

"I don't understand what Scar has against all of us." Roy spoke at last. "Putting innocent lives in danger…"

"Ed what I don't understand is you said you've talked to Hughes a couple of hours ago?" Furey asked.

Edward looked at his direction. "Yeah I did he wa-" he was cut by a loud scream.

His eyes widen in horror. "Winry!" He ran out the door to the direction he heard her. The other went after him, what they saw shocked them. Scar inside the building holding Winry hostage, as he ran outside Edward following after.

"Furey, Falman! Go some back up, and tell them what has happen!" Roy ordered.

"Sir!" they saluted and ran to the break room.

"Havoc, Breda! Go and get the equipment ready for the orders as they come!"

"Sir!" as they ran the opposite direction.

"Well Hawkeye, here we go…"

"Let go of her!" Ed shouted angrily. "You don't want her, you want me!" He slowly approached Scar.

"One step closer and she's gone!" He said holding Winry close to him. Winry shake in terror. She felt so helpless again. She could fight back, and run towards him, but that would mean putting Ed in danger as well she was in.

She felt the hands around gripping tighter, hurting her. She looked at Edward, and then to the ground, she didn't know what to do but just get in the way, she should've stay at home, and called him over instead of running away like a coward. She was afraid to face the truth of her grandmother, her only family dead. Gone, forever and she's never coming back.

"Please…just let her go, I'll do anything just don't hurt her." He pleaded. Looking at Winry hoping she was okay. He never wanted her to come at all. Not because he didn't want to see, but the reason is her getting caught between his problems. That's why he never told her anything as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He just couldn't, she must never know but it's too late for that.

"No." He said plainly. "She's special and we need her."

"We…who's we!" he yelled. Trying to keep his distance away from him, but hoping to get close enough to Winry.

" Me." replied a shadowy figure. Ed squinted to see who it was. Before he could find out who it was, he felt a throbbing pain behind his head. He fell to the ground. His world going into complete darkness, as he blacked out.

"Edward!"

------------

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all away

--------------

Finally after three months of waiting! Man that took me forever to write. I'm trying to make this good as possible, I'm not happy with the outcome though, I hope to improve a bit more, well thank you so much for reviewing my fic you guys rock! XD Haha I met Vic (he makes the voice of Ed) he's so cool! Gotta meet him he such an awesome person I mean it! D wekk c-ya in the next chapter.

Tetra935 : Haha Yeah I did get it from the manga, I was skimming through it and I saw that.

RoseOfSharon28 : yeah I hope to update next time quicker, sorry to torture but I love having people on edge of their seat

Alchemy Blue: you really like it thanks I'll make interesting as possible

Ashley: really I wanna hear it send it to me and I'll send you the version I have

NoZoMi17: don't worry I'll update asap this time

ooooooooOOBuBBlesOOoooooooo: glad you like it yeah she has so many songs I never heard of before

trallgorda: ahh! I already did! D

BlackAngel576: ah? So you're the only one who notice about al…


	3. Missing

Chapter 3: Missing

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_The sun hung low over Risembool, the day was almost over, but 2 children remain outside playing. They both we're laughing their heads off running across the grassy field._

"_I can't catch you!" whined a 7 year old Winry. As she gasped for air, she's be chasing him for quiet a while._

"_Well that's because you're a girl." Ed teased her, just enough to get her mad. She stopped in her tracks. "Shut up, idiot!"_

_She grabbed a rock and aimed it at his head. "OW!" He yelled irritated. "What was that for?"_

"_Why are you crying for I thought boys aren't supposed cry." She snapped angrily, as she stormed away from him._

_He sighed annoying, he ran off her He knew she was very sensetative about boys being better than girls subject. "Sorry." He apologizes as she as he caught up to her._

_She grunted, and ran off away from him. She passed her house continuing running from him. He saw when she passed her house._

"_Where is she going…" he muttered under his breath. He ran after to her he was close behind her, just in time to her fall over the cliff. A scream was ringing in Ed's ear, his eyes widen in horror._

"_Winry!!!!" a scream escaped from his lips. He ran towards the edge, and then sighed in relief. It wasn't a long drop but then he began to panic again. She laid there motionless._

"_Winry!" he yelled as he climbed the cliff. "Winry are you okay?" He asked as he kneel next her."_

_She was crying softly as tears streamed down her face. She shook her head. "M-m-my ankle, it…it hurts!" she began crying harder. By this time it was already dark. He remembered what Granny Pinako said about leaving not leaving Winry alone outside after dark._

_He couldn't leave her here by herself to get someone; he'll most likely get in trouble either way. "Winry can you try to stand up?"_

_She sat up as Ed tried to help her up to her feet. "No, no, no! It hurts….stop it!"_

"_Okay lean on me. Uh…I'll give you a piggy back ride." She slowly limps behind him as her lift up to his back. "Okay here we go." He began walking up a path heading toward her house._

_By then she stop crying. She sniffs softly so Ed won't hear her. "Thank you, Edward." She said softly in his ear. Ed blushed. "Uh…y-y-your welcome." They were almost there. "Ed can you promise me one thing."_

"_Yeah, sure."_

"_If I'm ever in trouble…will you come and rescued me, like you did now. Promise?"_

"_What?!" He replied in surprised._

"_Please!" she pleaded_

_Okay…I promise if anything we're to happen to you I'll rescue you…better yet I promised I won't let anything happen to you."_

Edward slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them, he open them again but this time he shielded his eyes using his hand. He saw two blurry looking down at him. He couldn't make out who it was. He let his eyes focus, to find his brother, Alphonse, and Seget Bloch looking at him with worry expressions.

"Oh Major Elric you have awaken, I must inform Lt. Col. Mustang!" Denny replied, quickly leaving the room.

He slowly sat up only to feel a sharp pain on his head. "Ow…"

"Ed lay back down." Al said as he gently pushed him down to the bed. "I came as soon I heard what to happen you and Winry."

Winry…Ed then realized everything was coming back to him. He remembers why he was here. They knocked him out, and took Winry. The dream he had was more like a flash back, reminding him the promise he made.

As if his conscious was telling him how he failed to protect her from harm. He had no idea what to do, or where to start looking for her. He has to go look for her instead of being stuck in bed. He felt useless; he just can't stay here and waste time.

"I have to find Winry!" He shot up from bed the sharp pain came back but ignored it. "No Ed you have to rest." Al tried to push him back down, but Ed smacks his head away.

"And what!?" He snapped at Al angrily. "You stay out of this Al; I don't understand why you left from you're training! I know you're worried but I let this happen so I'm the only one who can rescue her, okay?"

"But Ed-"

"I just don't want you to get involved you're more vulnerable than before. Now that you have your human body you can easily get hurt." He quickly ran to the next room to change.

"What about you, Ed…you always get hurt and end up like now." He said to himself instead Ed he knew he couldn't change his mind. He'll only be wasting time. He walked over to the window and looked outside.

Roy sat on the chair in his office, drumming his fingers on his desk absent minded. While he rested his head on the other hand. He stared aimlessly across the room. Remincing what had happen earlier.

Riza looked at him with concern; she knew Roy was worry about Ed and Winry. He intends to deny the truth and without him knowing he shows that he's indeed worry and cares for them deeply. Riza sighs sadly continuing to work on her paper work.

A knock interrupted Roy's thoughts. "You may come in. "He said loudly. Denny walked in and saluted. "Sir I came to informed that Major Elric has awakened, that is all." He saluted again and walked out the room. Roy jumped out of his seat and quickly headed to the little clinic room where was at.

When he arrived, no one was in there only Denny.

"I don't know where they had gone to, sir?" Denny questioned, before Roy could ask him anything.

"Errr! That idiot has no idea what he's getting himself into!!!!!" Roy fumed. "That stupid good nothing shrimp is going to get killed!!!"

Danny quietly left the room to get Riza, he knew she was the only one that can calm Roy down.

"Help me…" a voice came from a distance. Roy looked at the direction where the voice came from. "Right here…"

"Al?" Roy walked to the next room, and found Alphonse, tied up with metal under the bed. Roy guessed that Ed did this with alchemy.

"Fullmetal…."

Yes finally finish this chapter. I know I take so long to update don't have time anymore like I used to. School is a real killer. Err Anyways I was debating if I should have Al in this fic, but I felt bad if I didn't added so I just did. Oh no you're all probably what happen to Winry, yes poor Winry where is she? I like to add Evanescence music too! One more thing I like to add flashbacks of Ed's childhood I don't know why I feel like it fits perfectly. See ya in the next chap, like in 5 months (a joke but it might be true P)


End file.
